


what if we dated?

by tzaya



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Modern Era, tried to make this realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: during a gmmore, their conversation takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	what if we dated?

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be reposting some of my works from past years (as you can tell by the lynda sponsorship) and then hopefully will work on new stuff!

“Coffee…” Link held his mug up and breathed in the scent of his coffee. Rhett, whose mug only contained water, leaned into the microphone, “You’re awesome. You can be made into so many different drinks… Espresso, Cappuccino, Mocha, Latte and so many more.” Link soon joined, his mug still in his hands and situated between himself and Rhett, “You’re like… a wake-up call. You provide physical and mental energy. Even athletes consume you.”

“You smell good, too.” Rhett said, his head slightly brushing with Link’s as they were both huddled up near the audio input device. “And you taste good.” Link finished Rhett’s comment. The taller of the two pretended to take a sip out of Link’s mug before Link put it away at the edge of the desk.

“Welcome to Good Mythical More.” Link pushed his glasses up, pulling his laptop towards him. “Before uh, Rhett tells his story about his encounter with an older lady… Don’t forget to support the show by going to lynda dot com slash more to get a free ten day trial on us.” Rhett stayed silent, so Link continued, “You can learn all kind of things with the videos they provide. For example, audio and music. The Dos and Don’ts of Songwriting Collaboration…” He read the titles of the videos, scrolling down the page. “Make stuff with Bitwig Studio, GUITAR RIG, Auto-Tune 8…”

“You can make music like we do. I mean, who knows, maybe we’ll see you on Song Biscuits one day!” Rhett chirped in. “Yeah. Song Biscuits is up tomorrow. If you have passion for music, this is one way to brush up your skills. You can learn how to make the beats,” Link moved his laptop away, drumming his fingers on the table, “Remember, l-y-n-d-a dot com. Slash more for the ten dollar—Not ten dollars, ten day trial.” As soon as Link finished his sentence, the duo came to a brief silence.

Link pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie, letting them cover his fingertips and he leaned back on his chair. He kept his eyes on Rhett, who was glancing at him with his hand fiddling with the edge of the table. It took him awhile before he started talking, “So this happened like a week ago? I was in North Carolina for my grandma’s birthday. She turned 90.” “90? Wow.” Link replied.

“I haven’t told Link this story yet. Today will be the first time.” Rhett looked at the camera, then at the monitor, he could see Link staring at him, and he turned to meet Link’s gaze.

“You know that trail we took when we were kids? It’s the one near the forest.” Rhett asked, and was quickly answered by Link, “Oh yeah, I remember that.” “So I took a walk there—Jessie and the kids stayed back at home. There was this woman, in her 60’s. I saw her by the lake alone, and she called me over. I didn’t recognize her at first. It’s been so long. But she recognized me. It was Aunt Anna.” Rhett moistened his chapped lips, observing Link’s surprised expression. “Jaime’s mom,” Link received a nod from Rhett.

“She’s a sweet, sweet lady.” Link added.

“She is. Um, Jaime’s our friend in high school, and we used to hang out a lot, if you don’t know that.” Rhett explained to the Mythical Beasts, shooting a lingering glance at the camera. “Anyway, then she asked if I’ve found a lovely lady to marry. She was very talkative, and I couldn’t even answer her, man. Then she joked around saying “Or do the ladies stay away from you?” I think it’s probably because of the fact that I’m tall.“ Link took a gulp of his coffee and Rhett waited for his best friend’s reply. All Link had to say was, “Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe she was implying that I look intimidating. Like I’m gonna assault someone. I guess she thought I was too tall. Some girls don’t like _really tall_ guys.”

“I’d date you.” Link blurted out and Rhett felt like the blood pumping to his heart came to halt. Link, on the other hand, realized what he just said and let out a laugh that sounded rather nervous-like in Rhett’s ears. Rhett tilted his head and reached for his water, his lips smiling around the rim of the mug—leaving Link to keep the conversation going, not knowing what to do except folding his arms across his chest. “If we weren’t… already happily married to our wives.”

“I mean, we’ve known each other for so long. What’d we even do if we dated? Wouldn’t it just be like _our lives_?” Link emphasized the last part, shifting a bit in his seat, which caused his foot to nudge against Rhett’s. The poor guy almost choked on his drink. “Well, yeah. Except for dates.” Rhett replied, setting his mug aside. It looked like he wasn’t going to drink that again anytime soon. He didn’t want to choke and embarrass himself, no. He felt the need to stay level-headed. Link paused for a moment, looking at Rhett.

“Oh, Rhett, you’re so hot. I- I’m so nervous,” Link caught Rhett off guard, moving back close to the desk, _moving back close to Rhett_, “even though we’ve known each other for over thirty years.”

“Oh gosh.” Rhett breathed out, chuckling as he held the eye contact. He hoped his cheeks didn’t look too red. It was a wonder how Link seemed to be so confident in whatever he was saying, like it barely affected him as much as it did to Rhett. But then again, this was Link after all. “Here we are again, getting pastrami burgers, just like what we’ve done when we were just friends.” Rhett added, and they both got a good laugh from the image.

“Pastrami burgers… and cheesy bites pizza.”

“And hugs.” Rhett said rather softly.

“Huh?” Link arched a brow, clearly confused. “I mean, apart from dates.” Rhett rested his elbow on the desk and his neck in his hand, massaging the nape. He was looking at the desk and then the camera. “We hug sometimes. I mean…” Link didn’t bother finishing his sentence, instead throwing an arm around Rhett’s shoulder to give him a side hug, as if to show how comfortable they’d been with hugging each other. Rhett didn’t budge, so Link retrieved his arm soon after, “We’ve hugged properly before. I mean, nothing really different.”

“Kisses, too.” Rhett spoke again, now looking at Link.

“Oh, yeah.” Link replied, smacking his lips in thought. It was hard for him to resist from looking at Link’s lips, but he knew the camera would catch that on tape. “What are you doing, anyway? Are you thinking about things couples do?” Link said and turned his head to look at Rhett, his arms laid on the desk and his hands gripping them.

“Well, you started it.” Link nodded and briefly glanced at the crew.

“If we were together, yeah. We’d kiss.”

“And sex.” The crew laughed, and Link’s brows creased in disbelief when he turned his attention back to Rhett, his lips however, curled up in a smile.

“Rhett.” Link called, resting his chin in his palm. The both of them stared at each other for a good few seconds before Link uttered another word. “No.”

“Anyway, I told Aunt Anna I was married and have two kids. And that was it.”

The episode then came to an end.


End file.
